legendknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Function
'Function' 'Hero' Recruit # Choose the hero you want to recruit according to the amount of your Gold and your Prestige, some hero may need the special items to recruit. # After recruiting a hero, you will have to wait for a cooldown before you can recruit the next one. Leveling-up and upgrading the main character as well as obtaining more Prestige points in Arena allow you to recruit higher level heroes, which is one of the most effective ways to raise your Battle Rating. Hero # Leveling up the heroes may consumes EXP items and gold. EXP items could only be used on heroes, not the main character. You can obtain EXP Fruits some ways like: Challenging Crypt; Daily Events; Treasure Hunt; Prison and so on. You can sacrifice a hero only if there are more than 1 of the same kind. # Heroes can be upgraded to obtain higher states and unlock higher level and skills. We need some items which we can obtain from Dungeon and Exchange to upgrade the heroes. Character also can be upgrade, when you upgrade the character, you will get a stat boost and the skill points. # Every heroes can be divided into three categories: attack, assistance and high-defense shield. Form # Every Formation has 4 positions, you can put your heroes into the positions. You can put your high-defense shield hero into the front, attack and assistance heroes you can put into the back row. Strategically organized formations make a difference in battles. # Supporting Crew unlocks when your Prestige reaches a specific amount. Heroes who are not in Formation could be put into Supporting Crew. Heroes in Supporting Crew offer the player extra states buff. Obtain more Prestige to unlock higher level Supporting Crew and put higher level heroes in it. Divine Altar Players can use Balens and Summoning Tokens to recruit high quality heroes in Divine Altar. 'Equip' Enchant Click the Enchant icon to enchant your equipment consuming Gold and promoting the Battle Rating. Each Enchantment will increase the cool down for 5 min. Once you reach a limit of 30 min, you won’t be able to keep Enchanting. You can use Balens or Bound Balens to accelerate the cool down, and VIP4 players will not suffer any cool downs. Upgrade Collect the required materials to upgrade your equipment and get a huge Stat boost. The level of the equipment will be inherited after upgrading. Sources of the materials for upgrading: Hero Trial, Wheel of Fortune, Crypt, Exchange Shop. Synthesize After being Synthesized, your equipment will get a massive Stat boost and their lvl will be inherited. You can synthesize the equipment after upgrading them, but the synthesizing effect will not be inherited. Sources of the materials for Synthesizing: Hero Trial, Wheel of Fortune, Crypt, Daily Events. 'Skill' You can unlock and upgrade the skill with completing the requisite. The requisite is also about character level and skill points. You can put the skills you have unlocked into the Active Skills that you can use in the battle. The higher level of skills, the higher damage. 'Dragon' Class There are three class in Dragon: Red Assassin, Blue Warrior, Green Priest. Red Assassin is the class with high attack, Blue Warrior is the class with high defense and Green Priest is the auxiliary class. Train You can upgrade your Dragon Soul with the Ancient Dragon Blood. And the stat boost only work in Party Lobby. Evolve When your dragon soul reach the required level, you can use the Dragon Heart to Evolve. After evolving, the highest level of Dragon Soul will be promote and you will get the skill points to unlock and level up the party skill. Every time you evolve, the cost of Dragon Heart will be different. The stat boost in Evolve only work in Party Lobby. Skill You can unlock and upgrade the skill with completing the requisite. The skill you unlock can be used in the Party Lobby. And every time you unlock or level up the skills, you can gain the stat boost which can work in PVP battles, Invaders, Brave Game and Guild Battle. 'Fashion' Fashion Equip your Fashions on the Fashion pane, and you can choose whether to conceal Fashion. Identification Use the Fashion Soul to Identify your Fashion, but the success rate is not 100%. A successful identification will grant you Stat Boosts for your character and Heroes. You can see the total stat boost on the left. Upgrade Unlock at Lvl 85. Use Fashion Essence to upgrade your Fashion. When the upgradation fails, you will receive Luck Value and the success rate will increase. Successful upgradation will increase the basic stats of Fashion. Enchant Unlock at Lvl 85. Use Fashion Soul to Enchant your Fashion. When the enchantment fails, Luck Value will increase and so will promote the success rate of next enchantment. Successful enchantment will increase the quality, the basic stats and Identification stats of the Fashion. 'Astral' # Unlock at Lvl 50. Players can spend Gold to use different augurs to capture Astrals. Every time players capture an Astral, they will have a chance to awaken the next augur. The higher the level of an augur is, the higher the chance to get a high-quality or Click the Capture All buttom to capture Astral till the Astral bag is full. # The quality of Astral from low to high is green, blue, purple and yellow. # For every 5 charater levels you can unlock one more Astral slot. Up to level 75 you can unlock 8 slots at all. # With an Astro Token, you can use the “Advanced Capture” button. This way you'll have great chances to capture Purple and Orange Astrals. If you don’t have an Astro Token, you can still use the “Advanced Capture” button by spending 895 Balens. For a more detailed chart you can look at this Astrals chart. 'Wings' # Click the “Training” or “Advanced Training” button to train your wings. The higher the Tailoring level, the more Stat boost you will get. # When you have four pairs of wings or above and eight pairs of wings or above, you can active the boost stat of Break-defence and Anti-break. 'Gem' Socket Choose a hero, and then the weapon and Gems you want to socket. Click a Gem twice to socket. If you see the Gem in the socket next to the weapon, it’s successfully socketed. Soul Engraving Perform Soul Engraving with Soul Crystals. Level up the engraving level to promote the Boost Effect of Gems of Lvl 6 or higher. The defense Gems have no Soul Engraving buff. Synthesize Players can synthesize 2 Gems of the same kind to get a higher level Gem. 'Mount' # Click “Training with gold” to consume gold to train your mount, and get 10 EXP (Have the opportunity to get EXP of 10 times.) Click “Train” to use Balens or Mount Training Whip to train your mount, and get 20 EXP (Have the opportunity to get EXP of 10 times or Level up by 1 Star.) Click the “Advanced Train” to consume Balens or Mount Training Whip to train your mount 50 times (Have the opportunity to get EXP of 10 times or Level up by 1 Star.) # Click the dismount to dismount your mount. Click the mount to change the mount you have had. 'Guild' Guild Unlock at Lvl 32. First, choose a side: Alliance or Horde. Then, create or join a guild. Advantages Players can see the whole members in his guild, contribute balens and see the position and points of his guild in Guild Battle. If you are a guild master, you can elect the other players to become the new guild master. Brave Game After joining a guild, you can challenge Brave Game on a daily basis. Successful challenge rewards you great amount of EXP fruits, Golds and Bound Balens. If a guild member already cleared a Brave Game round, all the others could get powerful buff in fights. Manage Guild master can manage his guild in Manage Loot Consume a certain amount of Balens to unlock the Loot. You can get gold from the box. Guild Dungeon Unlocked at Lvl 60. To join in the Guild Dungeon, 3 guild members are needed. In Guild Dungeon, you can obtain Scared Weapons and materials for Scared Weapons enchanting and upgrading. Every enemies have their progress, the progress will grow when players beat down the enemies. When the progress reach the maximum, it will unlock the next level. Challenge more to unlock higher level chapters. 'Sacred' Sacred Weapon Choose the Sacred Weapon to equip to the hero. Enchant Consume the Glowing Crystal to enchant the Scared Weapon and get the stat boost. (Players can obtain Glowing Crystal from Guild Dungeon.) Upgrade Consume the Glowing Crystal and chart to upgrade the Scared Weapon. 'Rune' Socket Choose a hero, and then the scared weapon and Runes you want to socket. Click a Rune twice to socket. If you see the Rune in the socket next to the scared weapon, it’s successfully socketed. Soul Engraving Perform Soul Engraving with Rune Soul Engraving Crystals. Level up the engraving level to promote the Boost Effect of Runes of Lvl 6 or higher. Synthesize Players can synthesize 2 Runes of the same kind to get a higher level Rune. 'Party Lobby' # Three players are required to create a party, with each in charge of attack, defense and assist. # Only the leader can choose the map and click Start. Only three players in the team that leader can click Start. # Every battle will drop the Dragon Heart and Ancient Dragon Blood. And the map will gradually open with the higher dragon soul level, and the drops will be better. After you clear the map, you will have 3 chances to draw card to get the dragon hearts. Category:System Category:Legend Knight